Mitch the Fox
by Mitch3ll6900
Summary: When an old forgotten planet is found on the edge of the Lylat system, Venom and Corneria both colonize it at an attempt at peace. However chaos breaks out after seven years and Andross is rumored to lead the assault. with the help of a vulpine with a shadowy past, Fox must root out this evil. revised chapters 1-3. My first fanfiction and may lead up to assault. post adventures
1. The first meeting

**Yes Fuck SF: Command. In this story it does not exist and neither does (Assault yet maybe?). This takes place after Adventures and may continue for a while. I do have an OC and I am open to some character development requests. I will NOT take FLAMES of any kind. My definition of a flame is a complaint without a suggested way to fix the complaint. I you have a complaint at least be courteous enough to suggest a fix. This is revised edition 2 of this chapter. Do NOT expect constant updates because I am still in school and I am juggling this story with my studies.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Fox McCloud awoke with a splitting headache. The agony of it was so intense that it brought tears to his eyes. With a groan, Fox rolled out of bed and landed with a sickening –Thump- on the floor. This is where he spent the next several minutes, all the while feeling every sore muscle, cut, and scrape that were reminders of his last week or so.

_That damned Dinosaur! I could hardly think with all the banter, he just never could take the hint to shut up. I don't know why I gave him that pin; he's probably showing it off to all his dino friends._

Fox Gathered all of his strength and in one fluid motion, he pushed his upper body upwards and simultaneously brought his legs forward. The end result was an extremely sore vulpine stumbling to the shower. The door closed and fox winced as he pulled his shirt and boxer shorts off. He punched a few keys on the built in holopad and waited for the water to reach his shower head. Nothing came out so he banged on the side of the shower head, which sent hot water into the vulpine's face. Fox yelped and fell down, hitting his arm on the wall. He instantly recovered and began to enjoy a hot shower.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Krystal yawned, her pink tongue escaping her muzzle and curling at the end. She closed her mouth and licked her muzzle. Earlier that day she had asked Slippy how to work the controls to her bathtub and was now enjoying a hot bath.

_I can't believe I played the cliché Damsel in distress. I am a Cerinian Priestess, not some kit just let outside the house for the first time. I have had training and I should have reacted quicker when I saw that ape man._

She bared her teeth at the thought of being trapped in a floating crystal waiting for a 'Prince Charming' to rescue her. She felt ashamed that she had let herself be captured.

_In a way, Fox is cute, but he's so guarded. I can sense the feelings of a great loss emanating from him and I want to get closer to him. My senses also tell me that he might push me away for fear of losing me too. I don't know what to do._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Fox was sitting in his chair on the Bridge when the expected call from ROB came.

"Fox, General Pepper is waiting on line one, He wishes to speak to you."

Sighing Fox said, "Put him on ROB."

"Affirmative" came ROB's reply. Immediately, the image of General Pepper came to life on the Holo-Projector. The hound had dark purple bags under his eyes and a disheveled appearance. The spark in his eyes however, was not lost.

"General Pepper here, Great job Fox, You did exceptionally well on that mission to Sauria Mission. I have already wired the credits to your account and they should be there by now."

"Yeah, Yeah, cut to the chase General. What do you want?" Fox asked.

General Pepper growled. "Don't mess with me today Fox, you have no idea what I've been going through right now. I want you to take the next week or so off. I also have a very close friend of mine flying up to land on Great Fox. I would ask that you let him join Star Fox."

"What are his credentials exactly?" Fox asked. He was interested in a new member for Star Fox. The crew had been short handed for a while now. He could use a new member to help the crew with the daily tasks of keeping the Great Fox in running condition.

"He has graduated with top honors at the Academy. Also he has been a lone wolf mercenary with about 6 years worth of combat experience. You and your team are not the only ones that Corneria relies on in times of war or crises."

"General, based on your description I would be glad to accept this person as a member of Star Fox."

"Glad to hear it. I'll call some time later with a new assignment. Pepper out."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

An Areowing, looking worse for the wear, was setting down on the flight deck of Great Fox. Fox was waiting patiently at the end of the hangar for the engines and the sound of 'music' appropriately named Metal, to fade. The engines and music died as the cockpit slid open to reveal a vulpine.

As he hopped out of the Areowing one could easily mistake him for Fox. His fur blazed a deep orange, almost red, accented with a black vest and black cargo jeans. His muzzle was a cream color, with a cream stripe running down his head to his back. He had black combat boots and mirrored black sunglasses. On each hip he had a blaster, and on his right hip he had a grenade.

"Hello Fox, I am honored to meet Lylat's greatest hero."

"I could say the same Mister…"

The vulpine smiled and pulled off his shades to reveal the most stunning steel gray eyes Fox had ever seen.

"My name is Mitch, Mitch the Fox."

So what do you guys think? If you take the time to read this story please review. I do look at all of them and I try to fix them. I also need a Beta-Reader. Anyway, I would like to thank SC-Safe-Cracker for his input. It is really helpful. Please, review.


	2. A new mission

Ok, this is chapter two of my story. This is a rare weekday update because I realized that I had not written a new chapter in a few weeks. I would like a few suggestions for how the story should go. I have maybe the next two chapters planned but after that I'm kinda out of Ideas. I will take comments and suggestions but NOT FLAMES! Thank you.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Fox's eyes moved from each member of his team. He had called a meeting with Slippy, Falco and Peppy. His cheeks burned hot with embarrassment when he thought of Krystal, but he had still yet to ask her to join Star Fox. Beside him was Mitch, whom he had accepted without hesitation. He could see the others eyeing Mitch Curiously. Mitch was ever cool behind his custom shades. To Fox the Bridge felt confined and cramped.

"Alright," he began. "Earlier this morning, General Pepper contacted me. He told me that our fee had been transferred and now sits in our account." He paused to let the cheers die down and then continued. "He even added some extra to show his appreciation for defeating Andross." Even more cheers. "After I received this news, I was informed of a new 'Application' to join Star Fox. I have reviewed his credentials and I have decided to accept him as a full member of Star Fox. Everyone, the newest member stands before you, meet 'Mitch the Fox'."

"Welcome!" Peppy exclaimed before Falco cut in.

"Whoa, Whoa, whooaaah." Falco said. "You mean to tell me that this punk doesn't need to pass the tests we took to get in? That's bullshit Fox. He should have to take just as many tests as we did. How do we know this guy isn't a spy planted by the General? I know how much you trust the guy Fox, but you have to admit that he sees himself as your grandfather. His paternal instinct would be to try and protect you."

"Excuse me, but I hate it when people talk as though I'm not in the room," Mitch cut in. "In an answer to your first statement, no I do not have to take the tests you took. Those tests are considered ancient now. I had to pass more grueling tests. To answer your unspoken question, I have more experience than you think. I have fought in more skirmishes than you can count, making me an expert on guerrilla warfare. I am not a spy put in by the General. If I was then I would have a military rank. I respect the General and it hurts to hear him spoken of like that."

"Nice speech pooch. 'An expert in guerrilla tactics' huh? I'm sure Slippy could shoot better."

At this Mitch's facial expressions changed. His lips drew back in a snarl, his upper lip curling. He pulled his shades off to give Falco a look into his steel gray eyes.

"Look here _Asshole." _Mitch spat contemptuously. "How bout I blow a hole in that oversized beak of yours? Then maybe your mouth will be big enough to fit your head. Not to mention your _Ego._" Mitch spat the word ego as if he had bitten something foul.

"Pfft! I'll take you on any day with my eyes closed."

Surprisingly Mitch closed his muzzle and he replaced his shades.

"Does anyone have a credit chip? Particularly one they don't need."

"I do" Slippy piped up. He tossed the chip towards Mitch.

Quick as a flash, Mitch drew his blasters, zeroed in and fired. The chip simply disappeared. The rounds had dissolved it. Mitch smirked.

"How is that featherhead?" With that, Mitch walked away.

Falco was speechless for a few seconds. Then he tried to cover up his astonishment with a smirk.

"He had two blasters, he couldn't miss."

"Falco," Fox said. "Shut up. You just can't have someone who's better than you. I take it you're the only one who objects?"

Slippy and Peppy remained silent while Falco was fuming.

"It's done then." Fox said and he walked off in the direction of the range.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Krystal sat down on one of the stools in the gym, panting, when Mitch walked in. He immediately removed the target she had been blasting with her staff and replaced it with his own. He pulled his blasters and began to plug away. She waited until he was finished and then she asked "Who are you if you do not mind me asking?"

Mitch started, he had not noticed her. He was still pissed at _that damned bird_. He however replied cool as ever.

"My name is Mitch. I am a new member of Star Fox." With that he moved over to the bench press and started to set up the weights, all the while playing the obnoxious 'Metal'.

"Do you know the requirements? I want to ask Fox but I don't want to sound like an idiot."

"Doll don't worry about it, I think Fox boy is planning on _asking_ you to join his team. You have nothing to worry about. Ah speak of the devil."

Fox McCloud walked in looking somewhat flushed. His eyes scanned around until they rested on Krystal. Mitch put his earphones in and began to bench.

"One, Two, Three…"

"Krystal I…wanted to apologize for not bringing you to the meeting. I was so stupid. I wanted to ask you something."

"What was that?" Krystal asked, her heart fluttering.

"Would you maybe like to join Star Fox? The pay is good and we fly everywhere. We could go anywhere in Lylat."

"Twenty, twenty-one…"

"Fox I would love to join Star Fox. When do I start?"

"Immediately. I have already talked to the crew about it." Fox lied as he turned to leave.

"Fox?" she called. He turned and she continued. "Mitch is so guarded. You already know that I'm telepathic but I can't get a read on this guy. That is weird because I can break even the toughest blocks; this guy is blocking me at every turn. I can't help but feel apprehensive and I just met him."

"Krystal, there is nothing to be apprehensive about. Try to have an open mind. I happen to like him. He is not as egotistical as Falco but he has an ego. He is knowledgeable in many aspects of fighting. If you want I'll send you his personnel file later."

"I would like that Fox." She whispered. It was a moment, just then that their hearts connected. It was a love so pure and innocent. Some would call it naivety but still others would call it true love. The truth is not so sappy. It is the realization that they were meant to be together. Fox found himself lost in her blue eyes. They were each so absorbed that Mitch had to clear his throat to get their attention.

"_Ahem. _I hate to break up the bonding time but I would like to know where my room is. I'm not trying to be an asshole but you've been standing like that for what feels like ten minutes and I kinda thought it was getting out of hand."

Fox smacked himself for forgetting about Mitch and Krystal giggled nervously.

"I'm so sorry Mitch. I'll get you settled now."

Fox never had time to make good on that statement because at that moment ROB came on over the speakers.

"Fox General Pepper is on the line and is in distress. He requests permission to speak to you."

"Put him on ROB," Fox sighed.

Instantaneously General Pepper's head appeared on Fox's communicator. He had a panicked look in his eyes.

"FOX! We have an emergency. There's been an attack on a colony outside of the Lylat's system. Decades ago we set up an outpost with Venom on the planet known as Sector 12. There are now reports of an attack leaded by none other than Andross Oikonny. I have no available troops to spare and they need help. We have an unconfirmed report of a bioweapon being used. We have no evidence that supports this theory but-"

"All due respect General but you need to slow down. What is the terrain like?"

"Fox we have an outpost on the equator of the planet. They have no supplies and it is in chaos. We have no word from the Venomians. The attempt of peace has apparently failed."

"We are on our way General."

"Fuck yeah" Mitch cried.

I know that my chapters are short but I keep forgetting what to write at the end. I also have to write these by hand before I type them and they seem longer than they really are. As always review if you read this but do not flame.


	3. The briefing

**OK I am truly sorry for not updating in a while but I have had some serious family issues to take care of. I will dedicate the next chapter (Chapter 4) to any questions you may have for my OC Mitch. He has agreed to take a few questions to answer and will start next chapter. Feel free to post any questions you might have for him in the reviews. I have given up on set due dates so I will now update when I can. Mitch will not turn out to be a Marty Stu and I will show more of his character in the coming chapters. Star Fox will not take a backseat due to my OC and I honestly don't care at this point whether or not I am using an OC correctly. I will still take suggestions on how to develop my OC but I will stop trying as hard as I have. I will try to make longer chapters from now on. Anyway here is revised addition 2 of chapter 3.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-s-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

There was an ambient orange glow cast over the small room that turned all of its occupants a deep orange. They were all seated (save for a certain crimson vulpine) around a medium sized oak table. The brown wood contrasted brilliantly to the orange glow. Its circular shape allowed all of the occupants to see each other's expressions. At the head of the table a vulpine cleared his throat.

"We have received a mission from General Pepper," he began. "He tells us that a colony known as sector twelve is in peril. The only thing we know is that Venom and Corneria have outposts on the planet. I have no further details at this time, which is why I have called you all together. I need all of you to get as much information as you can on this planet."

A hare to the left of the individual that had spoken cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him and an aura of respect filled the still air. This individual was revered for his experience and wisdom.

"I was there when it was discovered. As you all know, the Lylat wars ended a little over seven years ago. After the wars, the new leader of Venom proposed a test for peace. The testing ground was to be a recently discovered planet that was rich in natural resources. Both planets sent a civilian colony to start off. As you would expect, tensions were high at first. But the colonists learned quickly that the planet was as inhospitable as it looked. Several species of wild animal were present all over the central valley of the planet. They couldn't retreat into the mountains due to the rest of the planet being covered with said mountains, and to top it off, these mountains were volcanic. The colonists grew to realize that in order to survive; they would have to put aside their differences and unite to help each other. Two colonies were formed, but they were less than a mile apart. Both colonies sent for military and defense supplies, which were sent in within a week."

"The supplies sent in helped the colonists rally and defend themselves. They built several smelteries and refineries, which were shared by Venomians and Cornerians alike. The experiment seemed to be a success."

A loud snort erupted from the mouth of the crimson vulpine. His blazing form was leaned against the bulkhead in a nonchalant manner. All eyes turned to him as he started to speak.

"You all realize we were talking about Venomians right. It is totally against their MO to work with Cornerians, let alone share resources with them. I realize they were within a certain range of each other, but that is only so that they could more accurately kill each other. They would not, even on the pain of death ever help a Cornerian. Not unless it was to set them up." At this, the vulpine shut up abruptly. He had rambled too freely.

An azure vixen sitting to the immediate right of an avian, gasped. She had been openly scanning the thoughts of all at the meeting. This was to make sure that every lead was followed up on.

"You really don't think they would do that do you?" She asked, obviously outraged.

_A Cerinian, of course, they are the only race that has telepathy that can sometimes breech my defenses._ The crimson figure muttered before answering.

"I'm afraid so miss. Venomians are known for their hatred of Cornerians. It wouldn't surprise me if the entire thing was a ploy made by the Venomian leader to rid himself of a few Cornerian mercenaries. Namely the ones responsible for his planets defeat seven years ago."

At his the avian stood up, feathers quivering in rage. "I think you're being a wee bit paranoid don't you think Mitch? This is quite an elaborate plan and Venomians aren't known for being very high on their IQ scores. If it is a plan to waste the Star Fox team, then Venomians didn't come up with it."

The crimson figure laughed a deep rumbling laugh before replying, "Mr. Lombardi, paranoia keeps you alive. I also never really meant to portray the Venomians themselves of being the masterminds behind this. I am thinking of a more prominent threat. One that was never, until recently, confirmed dead."

At this the vulpine that had spoken earlier let out a guttural growl, one that was loaded with pain and hatred. His mouth formed one word, a word he had come to despise.

"Andross."

"Exactly, Andross"

"How could he have done it? The only way he could ever have done it was to have a backup plan ready and waiting."

"That may not be the case. He could have been constantly running from the backseat while searching for a way to heal himself. That must have been why he attacked Krystal in the Krazoa palace. He was dying and needed a fast way to replenish his strength.

the vulpine and the avian continued to argue over the facts while the hare fell asleep, the toad exited the room, and the vixen and the other vulpine continued the discussion in a peculiar manner.

_What do you think Krystal? Does Mitch have a point or is he just tooting his own horn so to speak?_

_I am unfamiliar with the phrase 'tooting your own horn' but I can tell you that I can't get a read on him. His mind is shrouded in mist and it has a mental barrier. Strong as my mind is, I cannot and will not pry into his mind. The one thing I can sense is bottled pain emotional toil and instability. He is hurting inside. There is one thing I can assure you; he is absolutely convinced he is right._

_What about Falco? Does he have a point; is it even possible for Andross to have planned his defeat?_

_I have no personal experience apart from him pushing me into the Krazoa collection container. But from yours and Falco's experiences with him I believe it is possible. Mitch's argument seems much more plausible and I would have no problem believing it if I were not telepathic._

At this the other vulpine got up and moved in on the quarreling shipmates before they could come to blows. He grabbed the vulpine by his scruff and the avian by his shirt.

"Sit down, both of you before I jettison you out of the airlock at the next garbage dump. We have come to a conclusion. We have less than eighteen hours before we reach orbit. I want you all to be ready within the next thirteen hours. Of those thirteen, I want you all to have at least ten hours of sleep. Make sure your gear is packed and meet on the flight deck in fifteen hours for our last minute changes. Tomorrow, Mitch, Krystal and I will be a scouting party. Falco and Slippy will take to the air. Make sure you tell him immediately after this meeting Falco. Peppy, wake up, you will remain on the Great Fox to scan the planet constantly. Are there any questions?"

All heads shook.

"Then get started."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mitch was in his room with his blasters and personal rifle apart on his bed. He had to make sure that all of the parts were in working order and were not melting from intense heat; a blazing red light told him his battery cells were charging behind him, with a lone bandolier of cells, fully charged, sitting on his oaken coffee table. He continued to study his weapons. Satisfied with the condition they were in, he proceeded to put the parts back together. In less than a minute, he had his weapons together and in working order. His hand fondled the moody brown spruce stock of his rifle with loving grace. His hands grazed the brass plate at the bottom of the stock, which brought a solitary tear to his eye. He put the weapons up on his nightstand next to his bed and and reached over to shut off the light. His eyes caught the inscription on the stock and he choked back a sob. Shutting his eyes tightly against the memories that were forever etched into his mind. He put his head down on his tear stained pillow and sobbed uncontrollably. The lights flickered into nonexistence, save for the emergency light which glinted off of the plate on his rifle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well I tried to make a longer chapter this time. I know Mitch didn't take much of a backseat but this story is going to be a little over halfway about him. I'm sorry if I'm not developing the other characters enough but you should already have a general idea about their character already. Remember to post any questions you have for Mitch, but remember some of them may be answered in the story later so he might not answer all questions. Please post a review and give me some feedback. I also would appreciate some followers to this story so that I could get feedback when I update. Pm me for messages you think should be prioritized. SPAM WILL BE DELETED! Thank you all. I do not know when I will update next so please bear with me. Also please excuse any errors you find. I'm typing this on an android so I may have some problems.


	4. The adventure begins with a bang

It was early in the morning on the Great Fox and Fox was feeling nervous. In front of him he had the toughest looking vulpine he had ever met and the most beautiful person in the universe.

"Fox, you called us to test our abilities..." Mitch said, startling Fox out of his stupor.

Crimson faced, Fox replied, "Oh yeah, sorry Mitch."

Without further ado, Fox led the two into the simulation room. Lined up against the wall were the cockpits of Arwings. Falco was leaning against the far cockpit and filing his talons.

"This is the sim room. we are going to participate in a match to test your skills. Falco has volunteered to be the teammate of Mitch."

"Oh FUCK NO!" Mitch cried indignantly.

"Pooch, I don't like it either."

"Stop whining you two. We are going to participate in a team dogfight and you two will act like a team." Turning to Krystal he asked, "Do you know how to fly an Arwing?"

"I know how to fly the basics, yes" she replied nervously. "But I learn quickly" she added slyly.

"Ok then, lets start."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Mitch and Falco were flying side by side on the opposite side of the screen. Krystal's HUD showed the shield status of all the team members flying. Fox's face was on her right side and the others were on her left. she looped and rolled to get a feel for the vehicle and came up alongside Fox.

"GO" Fox shouted.

Immediately, Falco screamed. His picture vanished from Krystal's HUD.

"That damn parrot." Mitch grumbled as he flew towards Fox. She smiled, Mitch was after everyone, and being overconfident, he had deemed her less of a threat. She braked and waited for the time to strike.

Fox and Mitch were looping and rolling across the sky, and they were evenly matched. Her HUD showed Mitch at 49% shields and Fox at 53%. Smiling to herself, she readied a Nova bomb.

"You fly well Mitch."

"As do you Fox, I would expect nothing less from a 'Hero'"

As Fox looped, Mitch swerved and somehow got behind him. Taking advantage of his enemies weakness, Mitch launched a Nova bomb at Fox. As his enemy's shields bottomed out, Mitch sent a barrage of lasers at him. Fox's picture disappeared from Krystal's HUD and she, out of shock, launched her Nova bomb which Mitch flew right into. As Mitch's picture vanished from her HUD, Krystal squealed with delight.

"I won Fox! We won it!"

"Nice shot Krystal." Mitch commented.

"Good job Krystal!" Fox exclaimed.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK MITCH!" Falco cried.

"Fuck off parrot"

"Enough you two. Mitch you should never shoot down your teammate, not even if it's Falco. Now get ready for the mission." Fox said.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Four Arwings and an Areowing were rocketing across a lightening sky. Despite its age, the Areowing was staying with the pack. Fox looked out his cockpit to take in the sunrise.

"Coming up on our destination" an irritatingly high voice rang out over the comm.

"Thank you Slippy." Fox sighed. He looked out of his cockpit to admire something even more beautiful than the sunrise.

"Fox, you're staring again." She giggled. Fox immediately sat bolt upright in his chair his normally orange face burning crimson. He was busted.

_Oh no you idiot. She caught you staring at her, now you've done drove her away. What if she was reading your mind? What if she's reading it now? Oh shit oh shit OH SHIT! Quick think of something else. Ummm…_

The sound of laughter broke out over the comm. Krystal had heard every bit of what he was thinking and she was quite flattered. She knew Fox was attracted to her, as she was him. He was just so shy at admitting it.

"Hate to break up the bonding time but we've made it." A voice growled.

"Place looks deserted," Falco murmured. "Wonder where everyone is?"

"Dunno," Fox interjected. "But for now land near the outcropping outside the walls."

The base itself was not immediately visible. The side of a large mountain was facing outwards towards the team. A small valley like hole was in the middle of the mountain, and it was sealed off by a large granite wall. Blazing bonfires littered the area outside of the walls and the area closest to the walls was littered with rocks and boulders. Inside the walls was a small village with a foreboding cave at the rear. The village consisted of small mud huts in a circle around a bonfire.

"This place creeps me out" Krystal stated.

"Don't worry doll, I'll protect you" Mitch voiced.

"You are part of the reason I am creeped out."

Mitch chuckled. "Touché" he replied.

The Group jumped out of their ships and approached the wall.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They were trying to contact anyone inside the base when they heard the screeches. Krystal was the first to see them and she screamed in horror. A horde of what were once Lylatians was advancing towards them. Their skin a sickly black and grey and they had no fur. Green goop was coming out of their mouths and leaving a slimy trail behind them.

"Fuck yeah! Who's ready to have some fun?" Mitch cried.

"Everyone, get to the rocks and try to keep them pinned." Fox cried. "I'll try to contact Peppy and get some information."

The group did as told and sprinted to the many rocks that littered the foothills. The targets were a little more than 700 meters away and were closing in. wasting no time, Mitch and Falco started blazing away with their rifles. Each shot bringing down at least one target. Krystal closed her eyes in deep concentration while she held a death grip on her staff. Her cerulean hair flapping as if there was a heavy wind. She opened her eyes and they were a dazzling white. It was as if God himself were staring out at the horde of creatures. With an otherworldly sound, lightning began to fly out the end of her staff and hit the creatures. There was no time even for a shriek of pain, they were simply vaporized.

Slippy was blazing away with a new prototype weapon. It had multiple plasma chambers around the barrel and the gun was emitting soft _Gloop _sounds as it belched out plasma 478 times a minute.

"Peppy come in. Peppy this is Fox come in! God Peppy wake up!"

"What's got your knickers in a knot youngling?" Peppy's joking tone came on Fox's communicator, his good mood popping like a balloon when he saw Fox's face.

"Peppy we are being attacked by some unknown force. We need you to determine how many we are up against here."

"Scanning for life forms now Fox. Still searching…Wait that can't be right…" he murmured. "Fox I'm registering the five of you only. What the Hell is going on?"

"What?" Fox exclaimed. "Right now we are facing over a hundred at least."

"Manually scanning… Fox I'm getting about two hundred very faint readings. Likely cause could be equipment malfunction."

"Fire from orbit Peppy, aim for the center."

"Strike will commence in about two minutes Fox. We have to power up the guns."

"Fox out."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The team had just started to repel the invasive "Lylatians" when the storm troopers showed up. They had the X-4893 armor series, the latest in high tech armor. If the Landmaster hit it dead on, the suit wouldn't have a scratch. This suit was complimented by a very nasty looking gun, the X-200.

"We got hostiles with guns approaching" Mitch exclaimed, dropping his scope.

"Wow, NO FUCKING SHIT!" Falco exclaimed as the rock he was using for cover was pockmarked with slag.

Mitch growled and said "Fuck off Parrot. You might slip into my line of fire, ARRGHH!"

Krystal was screeching in an otherworldly fashion. Her eyes glowed a shining white. Standing amid the bullets and the screams, she rose a little into the air and let out a bellow. The remaining bioweapon soldiers exploded and the gun totes put their hands on their ears. Little bolts of lightning began to pockmark the battlefield. To add to the show, a laser barrage started to pummel the enemy forces. Scared out of their minds, they dropped their weapons and made a mad dash in the opposite direction. As quickly as they appeared, the enemy was gone. Krystal crumpled to the ground just as the Great Fox stopped firing.

"KRYSTAL!" Fox exclaimed, shoving Slippy out of the way. She was barely conscious but she smiled when she saw Fox.

"I'm fine Fox…" she murmured, barely audible. "Really…I'm just…so…tired" she blissfully succumbed to the darkness at the corners of her vision. Her body went limp as the blackness washed over her.

"Exhaustion," Slippy murmured. "She put out a lot of energy there; it had to come from somewhere."

"Don't tell me… she had to give up some of her life energy in order to do… THAT!" Fox gestured out to the barren battlefield, littered with scorching craters and rotten bodies.

"No Fox, this isn't the movies. She just had to transfer some energy into that staff. The staff provided the most energy. I think she may have lost a few pounds."

"What does her WEIGHT have to do with the freaks of nature we just witnessed?" Fox cried.

"Well the staff couldn't provide all of the energy necessary to do… that…so she had to transfer some of her mass into energy. Don't ask me, I'm not a physicist. She can't rest here though so I'm going to revive her, hold on"

While Slippy was reviving Krystal, Mitch was examining the corpses of the bioweapons. He rolled over the bloated corpse of what had been an Avian. He fought the urge to vomit as he got a look at the Avian's face. As he looked over the corpse bits of memories he had tried so hard to contain began to peek through.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

_ Shadows were moving out on the front lawn. Mitch was hiding under the coffee table in his front room when his dad came in, holding a 12-gauge._

_ "Jane, take the kids and go, don't worry about me!"_

_ "But Mark w-"_

_ "DAMMIT I SAID GO!"_

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_ Mitch cried out as the head of one of the creatures rolled in front of him. His mother heard his screams and scooped him up in her arms._

_ "We are almost there baby, just hold on. I won't let them get you."_

_ The rain had subsided in the small town. Up ahead there was a shelter with two armed guards coaxing the family forward. Jane made it 10 feet to the door before a jackal grabbed her. Mitch spilled from her arms with a scream and was caught by a bear security guard. The screams of his mother echoing in his ears…_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Mitch looked up to see the entire team around him. Krystal was sitting with her palms on his forehead sobbing.

"Mitch I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Mitch felt like his privacy had been violated. His rational side told him that they were only trying to help. His pride told them that they had trespassed in on his personal thoughts. He bottled down his anger and grabbed the sides of Krystal's head.

"Forget everything you saw." He growled low. "It doesn't exist. Don't repeat a single word of it."

Fox pushed Mitch away and cradled the sobbing vixen in his arms. Feeling betrayed, Mitch sprinted to his Areowing with tears in his eyes.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**2400 words without my A/N. I feel proud of myself. Shout out to Phantomfoxx. You know why bro. Anyway, since Mitch didn't receive any questions last chapter, he has none to answer this chapter. I would suggest that you post any questions you have for him as he will reply to them all. I'm going to fix the errors in my other chapters tonight so you can reread the other chapters. I also opened up a poll on my profile page. It is in response to the post by Will Reimers. r/9665552/ . Hopefully I can use this to better the Economical values of the Colonists on sector 12.  
**


End file.
